The Melee Chronicles
by nirvana heart
Summary: After the fourth Smash Bros. Tournament, a bored Link is finally back into the routine. But Mario disappears mysteriously, he wants to know what's going on: why is someone sending him death threats? Who is the real culprit? What is going on?
1. Let's Melee!

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **Things always were the same at the Smash Mansion, and things are just about to get _very_ different...

**OTHER STUFF: **Link and Young Link are NOT the same person here, they are brothers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

Things always were the same at Smash Mansion. Mario and Luigi were engaged in a game of poker at a nearby table. Captain Falcon read the newspaper from Mute City, his legs stretched out over a table. Young Link and Ness were watching Smashing Live! in the corner.

Link was slumped over the couch, looking at his little brother in the corner. How much he cared for him was undescribable. Young Link looked up to his older brother, and practised his movements, and told all his friends that "My big brother is so cool!", which was exactly why the older Link liked him so much. Some little kids actually crowded round him in a circle.

Mario was silently prodding a remote after his victory over Luigi in their poker game.

"Hey, Link, why won't-a this thing-a work?" Mario asked. Link and Mario were good friends, although Mario was pretty much the best fighter.

"That's a Wii controller." Link replied. Mario looked at the remote, and saw that it indeed was a Wii Remote.

"Oops. There's-a the real one-a." Mario said, and reached out to grab the remote. He noticed it was lighter than usual. Whoever nicked the batteries was going to pay, for making him miss _Pimp My Pizza_ again...was going to pay! Mario began to glow red with anger.

"KIRBY! HAVE-A YOU NICKED THOSE BATTERIES AGAIN-A?!" Mario screamed, and ran after the pink puffball, who was laughing.

"They're mine, you..you _plumber!"_ Kirby laughed, and ran off.

Link rolled his eyes and looked back at his little brother and Ness. He became confused when his little brother was reading a crumpled piece of paper - someone had obviously given him it.

Link moved himself off the sofa and kneeled down beside Young Link.

"Whatcha got there, lil bro?" Link asked. He noticed it had the words "Newcomers" at the top, and loads of names written in gold ink. How did his little brother get that? Usually it was given to Mario, who was the sort of leader, and he passed it round to everyone. But it was obvious Mario didn't get it first - he always left a pizza stain or a plumber sign.

"Some man gave it to me, he was creepy and he said I wasn't allowed in there, so-" Young Link explained. Link stopped him.

"Wha-what? Where is 'there'?" Link stammered. This was actually beginning to creep him out. He never left _anywhere_ without telling anyone - hell, even the Ice Climbers were decent enough to tell Link where he had gone. But no. The Ice Climbers, Zelda, Mewtwo...nobody had told him!

"A tournament. I wanted to prove I was strong. The guy said I wasn't allowed because I wasn't a professional. Then I told him about you. And then he let me in because he said if you were my older brother I was bound to be as strong as you," Young Link said.

"Hang on, lil bro, let me see that," Link said. He couldn't help feeling happy for his little brother. Young Link went all that way just to tell everybody about his big brother. Link scanned the pages, while Ness gave a stretch and a yawn. Captain Falcon and Luigi still remained silent.

"I'm going to bed, it's nearly midnight, and we have a big contest tomorrow night. See you all tomorrow!" Ness cried, and they all gave him a "Good night". He ran to Link. He gave a smile and continued to read again. The list of people sounded pretty tough.

The contests lasted for hours. Each resident in the Smash Mansion would have to face each one of these foes, and the one who beat the most was the winner.

"Hmmm...Snake? He sounds pretty bad..and Pit sounds like a pretty-boy or something." Link said, still reading.

Link and his little brother heard a tiny squeak, which was almost silent. Young Link ran to the stairs, with his older brother watching, and Young Link picked up a crying Pichu. Although Pichu was small yet sensitive, he was in second place when Link became champion.

"You lost?" Young Link asked. Before Pichu could respond, Young Link thundered up the stairs and ran to Pikachu's room, where Pichu slept.

"HEY! I wanna get my sleep! So shut the hella up, kid!" Fox boomed from his room. "We ain't all nocturnal, ya know!"

"I'll knock your turnal right off, PAL!" Link cried, faking anger, but laughing at the same time. When Fox shut up, Link stood up. "Well...it's gettin' late. I'm gonna go to bed. You coming? Hey, Luigi, Captain, you comin' too?"

"Yeah, it's-a late. I wanna look-a my best for tomorrow-a." Luigi said, and trudged up the stairs. Captain Falcon zoomed up the stairs.

Young Link gave his older brother a good night, and went back to his room. Link went to his own and climbed into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was knocking on Link's door. He gave a groan. He yawned, got up and ruffled his hair.

Sitting bolt upright in his bed, his hand reached towards his bedside drawer. Pulling at an assortment of clothes, his hand closed on his hat and put it on. At least it was better when he tried to put on Mario's hat - Mario couldn't stop laughing for thirty minutes and had to call Dr Mario.

Link stumbled towards the door and opened it, his eyes half-closed and full of sleep.

"Good morning, Link," a female voice cheerfully said.

"Whassup, Zelda..." Link managed, before yawning again. Zelda shrugged.

"Nothing, just thought I'd bring you something to eat."

Link looked down. Zelda was carrying a plate, loaded with huge assortments of cakes, buns, croissants, and pastries, all of them Link loved. "Wow," he said. "Thanks," Then it hit him.

"Where did the others go?" Link asked.

"They left a while ago. Not much...just Mario and Luigi, really..."

Link nearly jumped out his skin. He was supposed to be training with Mario today!

"Dammit! I'm late again!"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, which Zelda laughed at, and took the liberty of forcing a bun into it.

Kirby sat at the table, writing something on the back of a cornflakes packet. Peach sat at the opposite end. Link and Zelda rushed down the stairs - well, Link rushed - and he sat down.

"I'm going to win a new car!" Kirby exclaimed excitedly. "You have to write, in ten words, what cornflakes mean to you! So, I wrote, "cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes, cornflakes!"

"You'll never win, Kirby," Link said, his mouth full of pastries.

"Why's that?" Kirby asked.

"Only nine words," Link replied, his mouth even more full.

"Oh, yeah," Kirby said, and scribbled one more "cornflakes" on the back.

Link bolted the rest of his food down faster than a starving Dodongo, and swung open the front doors. The sun shone in the sky, the birds chirped endlessly, but summer was far from over. It was almost Christmas.

"What am I going to get everyone for Christmas? I know I'm gonna get Young Link a sword upgrade...but this time I want to get something for everyone."

There were always tons and tons of presents under the massive Christmas tree, from everyone to everyone. Kirby usually got everybody something ridiculous and cost a lot of money, but because the crew made so much from Smashing it didn't matter.

"Show me ya moves, puffball!" he heard Captain Falcon say to Kirby. Link didn't notice they were outside. Kirby was obviously enraged, and he lunged at Falcon.

"MY---NAME---IS---KIRBY!!!!" Kirby cried. Falcon laughed, trying to fight Kirby off. Mario arrived at the scene, sitting down beside Link.

"There always-a fighting now-a." Mario said. "But it's a-funny."

"Yep." Link agreed. Suddenly, the obvious struck Mario.

"Uh, shouldn't we be at-a the stadium, getting a-stuff ready?" Mario asked. Link's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!!" Link cried. Everybody in the house and outside heard him, and they followed him to the stadium.


	2. The Tournament And After

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: AquaTheHedgehog**

**SUMMARY: **It's tournament time! Need I say anymore?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two**_

Young Link was late! He was always late, but the fans loved him for doing that, so it was natural. But this time, he'd lost his big brother! The crowd was so huge, everybody got in, except for Young Link. He screamed, just to get his big brother's attention, who noticed he had lost him.

"HEY! LIL BRO!!" Link cried, trying to run back. But the crowd pushed him forward into the stadium. Link took the Smasher's way and followed Mario.

"This is a-exciting, innit? Doing it all a-over again!"

Link nodded, but couldn't help being worried for his little brother.

The guards stopped Young Link.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This place is too dangerous." one of them said in a menacing tone. Young Link tried to run in, but the guards stopped him.

"My big brother's in there! I'm one of the Smashers!" Young Link protested, drawing his sword. The guards bowed and let him through.

Young Link took his place beside his big brother and waited for it to begin. Zelda stood beside him. All of a sudden, Young Link started to feel sick. He'd done this three times before, but for some reason he didn't feel right.

"You all right?" Link asked, noticing Young Link's pale face. "It's just nerves. My stomach's in a knot too."

Young Link shook his head rapidly, and began to feel better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A presenter came on stage, but he was not normal! He was an _angel!_ He had huge, snow white feathery wings.

"Gentlemen and oh-so-fair ladies! Welcome to the fourth annual Smash Bros. tournament! I know we're all excited, so let's begin!" he exclaimed. He flew towards them, first in line was Mario.

"So what's it like being Nintendo's official mascot?" the angel asked.

"Well, Pit, it's amazing-a!" Mario exclaimed. Pit grinned. "I love-a it! Everybody-a knows me!"

The crowd roared, and began chanting Mario's name. All that was heard was _Mario! Mario! Mario!_

"Are those-a real?" Mario asked, looking at Pit's wings.

"Yes, yes, they are," Pit said. "So, audience, you know we all love Mario, but unfortunately we have to move on. Good luck, Mario!"

The crowd roared again, and next in line was Zelda. Pit stopped an exeptionally long time with her.

"Hello," he said. He took her hand and kissed it. Zelda blushed. "What's your name, my fair and radiant maiden?"

"Zelda. Am I right in saying you are a knight?" Zelda asked.

"I am indeed, for the goddess Palutena. You are crown princess of Hyrule. But alas, time wears ever on, fair and radiant Princess, as your own knight in shining armour will tell you," Pit said, gesturing to Link.

"Sir Link," Pit said, bowing. Laughing along with the crowd, he took Link's hand and shook it vigorously. Link was so red and embarassed, but he knew this would happen every year. Pit scared Link's mind stiff with a ridiculous dating technique, and Link didn't know he was having a laugh. He tried his best to laugh but ended up going as red as Mario's fireballs.

Young Link was next. Pit flew down.

"You are Sir Link's younger brother? So, what are you? The King? Or Prince?"

The crowd roared.

"Anyways, what's it like to have this warrior as your older brother?"

He didn't know what to say. The older Link looked down and winked at him. Young Link had to be strong.

"It's...it's...it's great!" Young Link exclaimed. "I'm going to be just like him one day."

"So your big brother's your kind of idol?" Pit questioned.

"Yeah," Young Link said. "He taught me to fight and got me to be a Smasher. He's so cool and tough and kicked everybody's asses the last time!"

The crowd laughed.

"Well, Young Sir Link, if you win this, you'll be superior to your brother. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! I want to beat him at least once. I want to be a warrior too!" Young Link cried. "No matter what anyone says!"

The crowd "ahh"ed him, and Pit gave him a thumbs up. He went across all the Smashers and soon finished.

"I salute all of you. I wish all of you the very best of luck!" Pit said, and the crowd roared. The Smash Bros. theme began to play, Pit handed the reigning champion, Link, the sacred torch, who went across the platform and lit the Battle Stand.

The crowd cheered again. The first champion was Dr. Mario, the second was Marth, and the third time was Link. A year Link had kept his title. He wondered if it would be the same again this year.

Link shook back to reality when Pit began to speak again.

"LET THE MELEE...BEGIN!!!" Pit cried, and the audience roared. Balloons were flying high, the sky was exploding with fireworks, people were chanting _Go Link! _or _Mario! Mario!_ or some other name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have all done extremely well!!" Pit said to the Smash Crew, after the newcomers left and the fights were over. Link had managed to beat everyone, but so had most of the crew. The Ice Climbers were the only one who beat three newcomers.

The fights, altogether, lasted six hours. The last fight was Roy versus Snake, a tough fight, but Roy managed to win. Only a few cheers were coming from the crowd, and the crew began to do their taunts.

Mario did his trademark Grow-Bigger taunt. Luigi did a shy kick. Peach twirled round, capturing most of the boys attention. Link ruffled his hair - the girls screamed. Captain Falcon saluted his fans. Mewtwo did an evil laugh, but he had a hell of a lot of fans.

"But, unfortunately, there can only be one real winner. So, in third place, is..."

The crew and crowd waited.

"Mario!"

The audience screamed and cheered. A pair of huge speakers blasted out the _Mario _theme. Mario was handed a large bronze trophy and went back to his position. He waved to all his fans.

"And in second place...oh my God, I don't believe it! The champion has slipped to second! Link is second!"

Link didn't care - at least he got into the top final, which was a very difficult thing to do. He took a shining silver trophy and went back. The speakers were booming _The Legend Of Zelda _theme.

"And in the grand first place...well, I'll be damned! It's a pretty unexpected winner! The first place trophy goes to..."

The crew and crowd waited. Young Link was _begging_ for it to be him. But if it was someone like the Ice Climbers, they didn't deserve it. Pichu deserved it too - he always wanted to win it.

"...YOUNG LINK!!!"

Young Link opened his eyes and saw the crowd absolutely going crazy for him. For _him._

"W-what? Who won?" Young Link stammered. Did he hear right?

"You, lil bro," the older Link said, looking down at him. "You won! You got first place!"

When the crew arrived back at Smash Mansion, there was a silence, then everybody started talking.

"Wasn't that-a hella lot of fun-a!" Mario excitedly cried, his face red from all the fighting.

"Yeah!" Ness cried. He turned to Young Link. "Congratulations, you won! What's it like?"

"You sound like that Pit guy," Young Link said, his face also red. But everybody's face was red - they were all exhausted. "It feels so GREAT...enough said!"

Mario slumped over a couch and began playing _Super Mario Brothers._ The tune of "DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!" boomed out the TV. Luigi thundered up to his room to play _Luigi's Mansion._ Link was glad Mario was playing the game - channels on at this time were mind-numbingly boring. He always said "God, might as well be listening to Genesis," whenever something boring was on.

Young Link ran up the stairs to his room, clutching his golden trophy, and placed it on one of his shelves. He ran back down the stairs, to find Zelda halfway up them. He almost bumped into her.

"Whoops! Sorry, Zelda!" Young Link cried.

"That's alright," Zelda smiled at him. She was about to say something when Link trudged up the stairs. He yawned, as if he didn't even see Young Link and Zelda on the stairs.

"I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm beat," Link groaned. He stretched and went to his room. Slamming the door shut, Link threw himself on the bed. He didn't bother going inside it.

He wondered if he should be happy that his little brother won, or disappointed that he lost to a ten-year-old kid. _Well,_ he thought. _It doesn't matter. At least he's happy and got his dream._

Link's eyes began to close, ready for a slumber (hopefully not another seven-year one). He couldn't help himself and instantly fell asleep, worn out by the tournament.


	3. Nothing Can Keep Me From Her

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: AquaTheHedgehog**

**SUMMARY: **The story gets a bit creepy here - for Link, anyway. Who is this person sending him messages - threatening to kill him? Link has to find out before he's dead and gone...oh, yeah, and a bit of romance, but you'll have to read on to find out! Review please!

"Hey, Link!" a voice called out. "Hey, get up! Can Hyrule's destiny depend on such a lazy boy?" Whoever it was, they were quoting Link's first fairy - Navi.

Link's eyes flashed open, he sat up bolt upright.

"Who? Has Ganondorf destroyed Hyrule?" Link cried frantically. He noticed a blurred figure of a pink puffball, holding something rectangular. "Oh...Kirby. It's just you."

"You have mail," Kirby said, and ran out the room. In Link's hand were three letters. The ink was red. Or...was that _really_ ink? It looked like blood. It smelled like blood. Maybe it was...

_Yuck._

"It's all runny," Link said, opening the first one. He gave a gasp at what the writing said.

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_

The letters blasted out at him with huge, red letters, like a flash of lightning. Was this a sick joke? Or was someone really planning to kill him? He felt creeped out, and didn't want to be alone in his fairly dark room. He looked at his alarm clock, which read 7am.

God, was it that early? It didn't seem like that to him, but he could tell someone was about. He heard footsteps heading towards his room. Link pretended to be asleep. Nobody could pretend to be asleep better than he could.

The door opened slightly, a beam of light entered the room. It was just Zelda. She wasn't fooled by Link's pretending.

"Get up, Link, you can't fool _this _princess," Zelda laughed. Link got up, mocking scowling. Zelda noticed the 'blood' on the letters, but couldn't read it. She gave a sharp gasp.

"Are you alright, Link? Have you cut yourself?" Zelda asked. Link didn't get what she meant at first.

"What? No, no, I'm fine." Link said. He quickly stuffed the letters in his secret drawer when (he thought) Zelda wasn't looking.

"Anyway, you should get going. You're training with Mario again." Zelda said, and lead him out. Link stuffed on his green clothes and hat, and followed her.

_Well,_ he thought again,_ Here we go again. The same old routine for another year._

Mario was already at Hyrule Temple, where Link and the plumber were training.

"Hi, Link, are you ready-a?" Mario said. Link nodded. "Here we go!"

Link and Mario rushed towards each other, and began to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario unleashed fireballs to Link, who had several hundreds damage and wanted to see how long he could go. Link fell to the ground.

"What the..." he growled. "What the hell was that?"

The Smashers knew these battles weren't to be taken seriously. They were just training. No serious injuries, just bruises, and the attacks didn't really hurt. It was only in major battles and the tournaments that they actually hurt.

Mario jumped up, punching Link at the same time, and still Link didn't fly off the area. Link drew Mario to him, and began slashing like crazy with his sword. He then charged up a Smash attack, Mario was sent soaring through the air and landed just on the edge of Hyrule Temple. He quickly recovered from the attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so, Link won the fight.

"Nice win, Link-a." Mario cheerfully said. He was always happy, no matter what happened. "I better be going-a."

And with that, Mario disappeared. Link stayed behind. Zelda stood beside him.

"What's wrong, Link? I know something is," Zelda asked. "You can tell me."

Link looked at Zelda, and really noticed her beauty for once. Her emerald green eyes looked into Link's deep azure ones. Zelda's fairly long blonde hair sat on her shoulder neatly. Link's own dirty blonde was messy under that hat.

"Well, uh...it's...I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed for my little brother. He _did_ win a dead hard tournament, after all." Link sighed. Zelda moved close to him and put a hand on his chest. Link grew more and more red by the minute. He resisted the urge to kiss her right there on the spot.

"You be whatever you want to be," Zelda said. "You're a great fighter, Link. You have to _believe _in yourself.

Suddenly that urge just got too much for him. His arms grabbed round her waist and pulled her close to him. She twisted abruptly and kissed him right there, on the spot.

Link surprised Zelda by returning the kiss, gently lifting her lip with his tongue and slipping it inside her mouth. She kissed him harder, urgently, because she could feel the tears building up in my closed eyes. She knew it was Link's strong arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest, she knew it was his soft blond hair touching her face. She knew it was his hands, soft feel of her hair slipping through his fingers.

_I've wanted this for ages,_ Zelda thought. _So why do I feel like this? Is this what you're meant to be like? Well, whatever it is, I like it, and I don't want it to stop._

Link and Zelda broke off, Link's face was surprisingly red.

"Zelda, did I-"

"No," Zelda said.

Link and Zelda thought they were alone - but oh, no. It wasn't Mario watching ("Hey, Luigi, watch-a those two-a kiss each other-a!") or Captain Falcon ("Show us your moves - NOT LIKE THAT!!!") or anyone...but the least expected.

Young Link.


	4. Going, Going, Gone!

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: AquaTheHedgehog**

**SUMMARY: **The Smashers begin to get kidnapped by an unknown foe, who is the same sending Link those threatening letters. Also, Link gets depressed when he finds out the truth...

**OTHER STUFF: **OMG! I AM SO SORRY! It took ages to come up with another idea, so I'm gonna really update this time. So review! Hit that button!

Link and Zelda returned to Smash Mansion after the fight with Mario and the 'aftermath'. Young Link was holding a large electric guitar, way too big for him, it would have looked better on someone older. Link ignored it, knowing Young Link's playing would probably deafen them. He thundered up the stairs to his room, hearing Mario shouting "A-screw you, game-a! Gimme at least one-a win!".

Then he remembered those letters.

Who was sending them? He hadn't even looked at the other two. Maybe now he should.

Link locked his door and found the secret drawer. Yep, they were still there. He unfolded them and threw the one he'd read.

The next hate mail said:

_YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO GO_

_I AM WATCHING YOU_

_THERE'S NOWHERE YOU CAN GO THAT DOES NOT HOLD YOUR DEATH_

Now this was getting weird. The word Link was very affected by was "death". He hated that word. He'd rather be tortured with guillotines and axes than experience death.

_This isn't funny,_ he thought. _This is too strange to be funny._

Link decided to tell Mario about this. He took the three hate mails (the third one was just covered in the bloodish substance) and went into Mario's room.

Nobody was in there. The window was wide open, a fair wind blowing the curtains all over the place. It was dark in the room.

_Where is he?_ Link thought. _I could swear the lights were on, he was playing that Donkey Kong game. And I didn't hear him leave the room._

Link faintly saw a crunched up piece of paper next to Mario's ancient SNES. Although it was about 20 years old it still worked like a charm. Link picked it up and saw that it was from Mario.

_To whoever reads this. I've been kidnapped by some weird bloke! I don't know who it was, but he had a huge airship!!!! It was real big! He said he'd take all of us to this prison thing. And he's sent someone three letters saying he's going to kill them. And once he's done with them he's gonna kill us!!!_

_Mario_

A huge airship...same size as Kirby...a prison...letters. So whoever this was...they were going to kill everybody! For once, Link was actually terrified.

Link ran out the room, thundered down the stairs, ignoring Luigi's shouting, and fell right at the last stair. Zelda saw, and tended to him. Kirby tried to stifle a laugh.

"What were you _doing,_ Link?" Zelda asked. She couldn't help noticing the mail Link had got. "What do they say?"

"Death threats," Link said. "Read them," He handed her the papers, and her eyes scanned the pages.

"Is that blood?" Zelda asked, after a long awkward silence. She seemed pretty calm about the whole thing.

"Oooh, Link's hurt!!!" Kirby exclaimed to Pichu, who was standing beside Kirby, looking quite bemused. "We better go help him!"

For once, Link appreciated Kirby's efforts to help him. Link managed to sit up on the step he fell on, rubbing his arm rapidly. As Kirby rushed to Link, while Pichu stumbled after him, he finally realised that this was probably time to tell the three that Mario was gone.

"Uh, I got other bad news as well..." Link nervously said. "I looked for Mario, and well...he's gone. He left this letter saying he'd been kidnapped by a guy that had a huge airship.."

Kirby was looking saddened, confused and angry. He knew who it was. Kirby liked Mario, the two were friends, despite Kirby stole everything from him. He turned away and looked at the wall.

"Do you know who it is?" Zelda asked. Kirby looked back down. "Who's taken Mario?"

Kirby's voice echoed coldly off the walls. "Metaknight."

Well, Mario's the first to go, but don't worry if you're a fan, you'll see him in the next one! So review please!


	5. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **I begin to introduce other characters here, like Pikachu and Mr. Game and Watch, etc.

Link didn't know what to say.

It wasn't just the fact that Mario was gone, it was also probably the fact that Kirby revealed the culprit of Mario's kidnapping. But still, if the Smashers combined power, they were a hell of a team. Link already missed Mario unbearably - Mario was Link's best friend.

"Link," Zelda said, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry," Link replied, shaking his head rapidly. "W-What is it?"

"You shouldn't feel bad about Mario's disappearance," Zelda comfortingly said, laying a hand on his face. "It wasn't your fault. He'll come back!"

Link looked up at her, realising once again her true beauty. Her golden blonde hair...emerald eyes...slim, slender body...he just couldn't resist her. His hand trembled nervously. He thought, for one mad second, that Zelda was definetely the girl for him. But was she? He knew that she cared for him very much, and maybe, just maybe, she might have even loved him. Link blushed. But wait. What was he _doing?_

Luigi strolled into the lounge, whistling, as if nothing had happened. He noticed Link and Zelda, who turned to face the plumber. Even Kirby had stopped dancing with Jigglypuff. Young Link and Ness stared, eyes wide.

Everyone was sitting in the lounge, sad and silent over Mario's disappearance. What if they never saw him again? What if he got hurt, or killed? It was just unimaginable. Kirby stood up suddenly, pulling a string above the TV and revealing a board with the Smasher's names on it. He crossed out Mario's name, which had a mushroom sign next to it.

"This is all of our names. I know what's going on here, guys. It's Metaknight...he's kidnapping all of us, one by one - starting with the most powerful. And that's Mario. Next...it could be me. Or Pikachu. Or Link. Nobody knows. But whoever it is, we need to rescue them, _and_ Mario. Metaknight said he's going to send three letters to one of us...and whoever it is, he's going to kill them, and it's not going to be very nice,"

He took a sharp intake of breath. Everyone was silent, listening to Kirby.

"So, who should we send to rescue Mario?" Princess Peach finally broke the silence. Clearly, she was upset about his disappearance.

"Me! I'll go!" Young Link cried, his hand shooting up into the air like Kirby was a schoolteacher.

"No!" Link found himself crying. There was another silence. "I-I mean...maybe we should all go?"

"I'll go! I'm strong enough! It'll be too risky with all of us going." Young Link persisted.

Link had had enough. His little brother could be hurt, or killed, or just taken away and never seen again if he went. Link never worried - now THAT was a lie.

"I can't let you get hurt or killed!"

"No, Link!" Young Link yelled back at him. Link was shocked. He wasn't the sort of younger brother who lost his cool. "Just because _you're_ scared! I want to TRY!!!"

He looked furiously at everyone else, his face red and teeth gritted.

"You all shouldn't be such big...fat...know-alls!" Young Link blasted. He was finding it difficult to find words. He thundered up the stairs, and the Smashers could hear him crying in his room.

"Better go see what that was about..." Zelda said, and she walked after him.

There was _another_ silence. Kirby sunk into his chair while Luigi powered up the Nintendo Wii and sat down to play some _MarioKart 64._ Just as Luigi was about to start another race at Wario Stadium, when the Smashers heard a high-pitched scream coming from Young Link's room.

I bet I've kept you on tenterhooks at the end! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been so busy!


	6. He Tried And He Failed

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **So sorry if you get confused that I haven't changed my name in some of my chapters. My pen name is now Ultimavara, not AquaTheHedgehog or whatever it was. So don't get confused please!

**REAL SUMMARY: **Who's next to go? And why did Young Link totally have a fit last time? So I'll introduce some YoungLinkxNana in this chapter, and before you ask, Nana is the female from the Ice Climbers. Just incase you didn't know that.

­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zelda!" Link cried, rushing up the stairs and kicking Young Link's door open. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, clutching a note and tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong? Where is he?"

"He's gone!" Zelda choked out. Link looked down at the note she was holding tight, and read Young Link's scrawl carefully:

_**To whoever reads this first.**_

_**I've gone to find Mario, and I don't care what any of you say. Please, please, please let me rescue him! I promise I'll take care of myself and everything. And I'll come back with Mario really soon! And when Mario's back I'll go kill Metaknight. From what I've heard, he's tough but I think I can manage it! I promise I'll be OK!!!**_

_**-Young Link**_

_**P.S.: To my older brother. I'm sorry for shouting like that. I just got angry. I'm going to be just like you by doing this. So please don't worry about me.**_

Link read the letter over and over, until the letters became a blur. He and Zelda looked up to the window, where the windows were wide open and curtains blowing menacingly. Had he jumped out? Zelda rushed to the window to look out, but there was a Young Link lying on the ground! Captain Falcon jumped down, grabbed him and flew back up and Kirby tended to him. Once Zelda calmed down, Link took her back with Pikachu's comfort.

"Zelda, how are you?" Link asked, taking her hand as Kirby put an ice pack on Zelda's arm, where a sizable bruise was appearing. He had tied a bandage around his head which dragged along the floor.

"Link, she hurt me." Zelda's face wrinkled in pain. She was also now grabbing her side.

"Who? How? What happened, please, Zellie, tell me." Link looked into the princess' deep blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"Peach. And Daisy. Peach walked over to me this morning when I was talking with Malon. She grabbed me and threw me against the stones, telling me that she didn't beat me like she wanted to last night on the battle fields. She pushed me harder into the stones and held me there while Daisy threw her golf clubs and stuff at me, and they hit me in my side. I could hardly breathe after they got through. Malon grabbed me up quickly and practically dragged me here." Zelda also had a bruise on her forhead from being slammed into the stones with such force.

Link squeezed Zelda's hand tighter. "Don't worry, sweetheart, she won't get away with hurting you." He gently kissed her hand.

"No, Link, please don't say anything -- "

"Why?" Link inturrupted. "Why, Zel? She hurt you! She fought right here, she has to be punished! Please Zel, you have to say something!"

"I've already talked to Malon about not saying anything. After enough begging, she agreed to keep quiet about the whole ordeal." Zelda turned her face away from Link after those words, letting a tear stream down her face. "Link, I miss her as my friend. What am I supposed to do? Peach and I were so close!" Zelda broke down into heavy sobs. Link felt helpless sitting there, not being able to do anything for her like he had all the times he saved Hyrule from evil. All he could do was hug her until Kirby rushed him out of the lounge, insisting he get Pikachu's help.

"Zel, we'll talk more later after today's battle. Get some rest." When Kirby wasn't looking, he kissed Zelda and went out the room.


	7. Big Brother's Little Brother

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **A special chapter dedicated to Link and Young Link. It's short, but I just had to do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure I'm OK?" Young Link asked his older brother. "I knew I made a mistake when I jumped out."

"I'm sure," he said. "Mistakes are mistakes, and just as I told you, everyone makes them... for a purpose. Just remember never to do anything like that. Learn from other's mistakes." Link got up from the table and began to go up the stairs. "I'm off to see Zelda now, alright?" Link pushed his chair into the table.

"NO!" Young Link called out very loudly, almost giving Luigi a heart attack and having to start again on Bowser's Castle.

Disturbed, Link turned around. Young Link yelling was totally unexpected, again. "Why?" Link asked as he turned around to see Young Link, clenching his fists. His blue eyes were also filled with tears. He gritted his teeth and hung his head.

"You never pay attention to me anymore!" Young Link yelled. "You're always off with Zelda! I think I finally have a chance to talk with you, and you're off to go kiss on Zelda some more!" By this time, Young Link was obviously crying. He buried his head in his hands.

Link suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He hadn't realized it, but Young Link was telling the truth. He had spent almost evey possible minute he had with Zelda, leaving Young Link either with Ness or with Popo and Nana.

Link sat down on the sofa, trying to understand what had happened to him since Zelda came into his life, not just as his Princess, but now as a friend, and a lover. He loved Zelda with all his heart, but there was a little brother shaped place in it that needed to be filled.

Young Link continued, interrupting Link's thoughts. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mom and dad!" Young Link ran over to where his older brother was sitting and jumped in Link's lap, giving him a gigantic hug. "I love you," Young Link said softly, crying on Link's shoulder.

Link let a few tears of his own stream down his face. He hugged Young Link back, understanding his fear and sadness. Link knew what it was like to not have parents like the other kids at school. He also knew what it was like to not be exactly who you thought you were. Of course, he understood all of this, because the tiny boy he has holding was like a younger version of himself. "I love you, too," Link replied. "We have to look out for each other. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you."

Young Link weakly lifted his head off Link's shoulder. He sniffled and said, "It's okay, I guess I was being mean by not letting you go see Zelda. I should apologize, too."

"No, you shouldn't. It's my responsibility to make sure you're taken care of and that you're happy. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"Because, I wanted to be tough, just like you."

Link let another tear stream down his face with those words. "And you will be, I promise. But you're only 10. Live the life that I didn't have the chance to live, for me?"

Young Link smiled and nodded. "Go and see Zelda, now. I'll go get my homework done and go straight to bed."

"Are you sure?" Link let Young Link slide off of his lap.

"Yes. Go see Zelda! I'll be fine. If I want to be tough like you, I have to start acting that way." Young Link turned and ran to his room to start studying.


	8. Smash Anniversary Dance

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **It's the fifth Smash Anniversary and a special dance is being held. So pairings are MarioxPeach, YoungLinkxNana, LinkxZelda (obviously) etc. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Zelda asked, twirling round in her silk dark pink dress with ruffles at the ends. Daisy and Peach turned round and squealed girlishly.

"You look fabulous!" they cried. "Link'll love it!"

Peach and Daisy were ready since the morning, and they were about to leave. Mario was in the room, waiting for Peach and jingling car keys in his gloved hands.

"Y-You're not driving, are you, Mario?" Peach fearfully asked.

---------------------------

"Righty, lil bro, you gotta WOW women with this kind of thing," Link told his little brother. He looked very funny in a tuxedo that was two sizes too big for him, while Link's fitted perfectly.

"How do we do that?"

Link laughed. "Impress them. Tell them they're beautiful even when it doesn't look that nice. Kiss them whatever chance you get. All that. So, let's go,"

Young Link grinned and ran out the room. Link opened a secret drawer, took out an object and slipped it into his pocket.

---------------------------

The journey would have took fifteen minutes, but with Mario's terrible, useless and atrocious driving it took half an hour. Link, Young Link, Pikachu, Kirby and Zelda found it hysterical with getting thrown to one end of the car to another, while Peach clung onto Mario, screaming and almost throttling him. Since Mario was doing at least ninety miles per hour, Young Link was almost thrown through the windshield but Kirby caught him just in time. Link reached over and crashed down the brake before Mario sped away, and the Smashers ran into the City Hall, where the dance was held.

When they opened the door, they found themselves gasping for breath, while Link tried to fix a rip in his suit. Unfortunately, the song was slow and romantic, but nobody seemed to notice. Nana grabbed Young Link's hand and ran onto stage and imitated doing the Twist. Most of the adults found it cute, but some serious ones called them immature. Link and Zelda moved into a free space, their fingers entwined and Zelda leaned her head against Link's chest. She could feel his heart beating, as she knew this night couldn't get any better, minus Mario's terrible driving. She giggled when Nana kissed Young Link on the cheek and his face was going as red as Roy's hair.

"This is so romantic..." Zelda whispered to Link. "Can this get any better..?"

Link's arm was around Zelda's waist, and he pulled her even closer to him. They read each others thoughts, knowing what was coming next. Just like what had happened at Hyrule Temple. Link and Zelda tilted their heads toward each other slowly, closing their eyes, and Zelda could feel the warmth of his lips even before they touched hers...

It was a soft, long and romantic kiss, and Zelda felt her love for Link growing uncontrollably, and she felt it was like an eternal flame that would never burn out. Zelda felt their kiss deepen, but eventually they sadly had to part.

"I want to ask you something..." Link said.

Normally, Zelda wouldn't have freaked out - which is exactly what Zelda was doing, but silently. There were snakes inside her stomach instead of butterflies, that were wriggling and jiggling about. _Is he going to...oh, goddesses...get me through this!_

Link kissed Zelda's hand and took the object he'd put in his pocket before out. He gave it to Zelda, who opened it and stared at the shining diamond ring that was glistening inside. She knew what was coming next. _Oh...why do I feel like this? I feel sick...is this what it's supposed to be like? _

"Zelda, beautiful Princess of Hyrule...will you marry me?"

Zelda's heart said one thing - her brain another. There was a place in Zelda's heart especially for Link - that was where the eternal flame was. She smiled.

"Yes! Yes...of course I will!" Zelda whispered.

Warm arms embraced her as Link took her in his strong arms and kissed her again, another long and romantic one, not oblivious to the fact that everybody had heard, especially Mario, and were cheering for the two.

Young Link flumped down onto the bench in a corner that nobody seemed to see, and if anybody would have sat down beside him, they could have seen that he was crying.


	9. Computers and Chat Rooms

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **So, Link's proposed to Zelda! And at the end of the last chapter, Young Link was crying. What for? It's all revealed (at the start, haha). And Link signs up to a chat room, but I just felt like doing that !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home, after another half hour of Mario's terrible and useless driving, Young Link had rushed in first, running up to his room, sobbing. Nobody noticed except Nana, who chased after him.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked Young Link, sitting next to him and putting her arm round him.

"He asked to marry her, and everything's going to change, and he's going to be with her all the time, and..and..." Young Link weeped.

Nana silenced him.

"It'll be OK. You'll get used to it. They might start a family, you'll be part of it. Well, really, all of us are a family. These things happen, Link. Once the wedding and stuff is over, we'll be just back to normal. He won't _be_ with Zelda so much...well, he will, but you know what I mean." Nana explained. Young Link felt comforted by her a lot, and began to feel happy for his big brother. Wait...did he have a _crush_ on Nana? His stomach was all fluttery.

"Come on, Link, let's go on the computer. Peach told me about this chatroom, the Mushroom Kingdom Internet Chatroom!" Nana said, dragging Young Link to the computer.

---------------------------------

Marth told the older Link about the chatroom too, so eventually everyone was on it on their own computers. Link took ages thinking up a name, and eventually chose LinkSwordsman. It was basic but it would do. Mario came up first on a chatbox. He noticed that his writing was red, and in a funny font. Link chose dark green and a font that suited him.

ItalianMeatballlink? is that you? woohoo! youve discovered technology and stuff!!!

ZeldaHyrulePrincesshas just signed in.

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: Link? You've got on this? Oh well, that's cool!

ItalianMeatball: look, ill send you a list of smileys and stuff, righty?

TheGreenMissile has just signed in.

TheGreenMissile: Hi guys ;)

ItalianMeatball: i rock at driving, don't i :D my car has the same name as my pet meatball...and i cant tame that thing!!

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: That's just terrific, Mario. Link, let me PM you.

LinkSwordsman: What? And how do you do those smiley things?

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: Hiya, Luigi :D

A chatbox on its own flashed up with Zelda only in it, and she had wrote, in pink fancy writing:

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: You're new to this thing?

LinkSwordsman: Yeah

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: Omg...how romantic was tonight?

LinkSwordsman: Omg?

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: It'll be on that thing Mario's sending you. It stands for Oh My Goddess. And I have a confession...

LinkSwordsman: What is it? Come on Zel, you can tell me anything

ZeldaHyrulePrincess: I've always loved you...

LinkSwordsman: (blushing face) Me too...

Link closed the box and maximized the chat that everyone was participating in. Lots more people had signed in, including some stupid names like PinkPuffball, and BowserRocksTheDinosaurs, but one that really caught his attention was called TheJuniorWarrior. Was it Young Link?

PinkPuffball: Hi!!!!! is everybody on their comp?

BowserRocksTheDinosaurs: yah

FZeroChampion: duh, you puffball

TheJuniorWarrior: hahaa, this is cool

BountyHunterSamus: Hey guys, Link and Young Link got a name on this thing

ElectricPikachu: yeah its kind of hard to type on this thingatyshwjsufyhrnfaO:QGJrhpgIU3TYIA\GBTWKEUGFO8VWA

TheGreenMissile: HAHA LOL ROFL

LinkSwordsman: So that means that youre laughing out loud and rolling on floor laughing? Mario sent that thing

FZeroChampion: COR LOOK AT SAMUS! She took her suit off! OMG THERES A WOMAN UNDER THAT

BountyHunterSamus: Shut the up you prat :

PinkIceClimber: hi guys :x, young link here with me

Link laughed at that.

PinkPuffball: hey, i just realised. if mario disappeared, how come he was here at the dance and stuff?

TheGreenMissile: well metaknight can change shape, right?

PinkPuffball: IT'S METAKNIGHT!!!!

Everyone ran to Mario's room, which Link got to first. There, indeed, was Metaknight sitting at Mario's computer, laughing! He drew his sword and aimed at...Zelda!


	10. Young Link's Bravery

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **I bet I've got you hanging on! Incase you were stupid enough to skip ahead to this chapter, you will know that Metaknight is aiming at Zelda to try and kill her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZELDA!" Link cried, after noticing that Metaknight was lunging at her with his sword. He jumped in front of Zelda, shielding her from the attack, and he closed his eyes at the moment of death, but he felt nothing. He was still alive! What happened? He opened his eyes, and heard a scream. A white light flashed suddenly and he saw that Metaknight was right in front of them!

"Haha! I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I am your worst dream come true! I am EVERYTHING you EVER were afraid of! I'll kill you, I'll kill you all! I am an eternal demon, and I am the eater of worlds! If I had hurt you, your blood would be pouring down those stairs like a waterfall, just like the same will happen to your friend Mario!"

With that, Metaknight cackled evilly and flew out the window.

"Who...who took the hit?" Zelda asked.

They looked down, and saw _Young Link lying on the ground!_ He was sprawled out in a strange position, a huge gash across his torso, blood pouring out of the gash, as it snaked down his body and down to his leg.

Link covered his mouth with his hand and began to breathe heavily. The scream..it was his little brother's. He had protected Link and Zelda and let the attack go on himself. With a close of his eyes and a horrible feeling of being sick, he suddenly experienced a strange peace, but it disappeared as soon as it came, and he fainted. Kirby tended to the older Link, while Zelda checked Young Link's breathing. He was still alive, but just barely.

"Oh, please, hang in there, Link!" Zelda said, charging up Nayru's Love to heal him. A quick blue flash brightened the room, and Link's long cut and blood were gone. The older Link was still unconscious. Young Link began to wake up.

"Ohhh...what...what happened?" Young Link said, trying to sit up. He laid his hand over his stomach as a sharp pain nipped his side.

"You took Metaknight's hit. Don't sit up, little guy. It'll still hurt, but it's gone. I think you might get a scar. Come on, you need rest after tonight, anyway." Zelda comfortingly said. She took Young Link in her arms and laid him to sleep as the other Smashers left to think up a plan to rescue Mario.

As the older Link regained consciousness, he asked for Zelda, who managed to carry him to his room. She undressed him nervously down to his boxers and put him to bed.

"Is my little brother...OK?" Link asked, staring at his beautiful soon-to-be wife.

"Yes, he's fine," Zelda replied, kissing Link's burning forehead. "He'll be OK by tomorrow. You fainted, but you're OK. I'll check on you before I go to bed, OK?"

Zelda kissed him again, but properly this time, as Link reached out and turned the lamp off. Zelda let go, smiled at him and closed the door.


	11. Mario's Call For Help

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **I'm getting back into the part where more Smashers disappear. Ones you haven't heard of yet, I'm not using ALL the characters. OK?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Link awoke, and yawned as he went down the stairs and through to the kitchen. Kirby was sitting on a chair, holding a knife and fork in each hand. Pikachu wolfed down a fry-up that Zelda was cooking, as she smiled at the electric rodent.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda said, smiling at him as Link kissed her. "Feeling better?" Link sat opposite the puffball.

But before Link had time to answer, his little brother had appeared beside Zelda. _He looks like her son,_ thought Link. _I hope he's better._

"You OK?" Link asked. Young Link nodded and sat beside him, hugging his older brother. Link put his arm round his younger brother. Zelda laid down a plate full of Kirby's favourite food, bacon, in front of the puffball, and grinned as he ate each piece rather quickly. Zelda clanged down plates for the two Links, a huge fry-up for both of them.

"You must be hungry!" Zelda laughed. Link was going to say something, but because his mouth was so full he couldn't possible _murmur _anything. "So what are we doing today?"

"Looking for Mario?" Young Link suggested. "Maybe...maybe we _should_ all go. It would be kind of..better. I wonder what he's doing right now..."

--------------------------------

"You're-a crazy!" Mario cried, as Metaknight revealed his plans. Metaknight had taken Mario aboard Halberd, his airship, Metaknight laughed evilly. "You can't do this-a!" Mario was chained to the wall, while the room was filled with screens and counters that were filled with so many buttons and levers that it looked like the inside of a cockpit.

"I can do this if I want. And by one press of a button.." Metaknight's voice trailed off and his hand reached over to a large, red button. "...I can kill all your friends in a second. Wahaha...who shall I take next? Hmmm...maybe Link? Or your brother? Or Zelda? Oh, so tempting.."

"If you-a even _dare_ to hurt them.." Mario growled. Metaknight whirled round.

"Are you saying that I shall not be able to take them? Hmm..I think I know who I shall take now, haha..."

Metaknight flew off to make more mad plans to kidnap his next victim. When Mario was certain he was out the room, he stretched his arm to grab a computer mouse, and looked around on how to send a email to Link. He typed Link's email address with one finger, but it took quicker than he thought. He typed, "Mario here! Not Metaknight. Help! Metaknight's ship Halberd. Come quick. He's going to take someone. Probably Link or Zelda, he said.." and clicked "Send". He closed the window and went back to his original position, just as Metaknight entered the room again.

"Guess who I've picked," Metaknight laughed. "Your mate's princess."

Mario gasped and felt deeply worried as he knew who Metaknight meant. If Link lost Zelda, he'd be depressed for the rest of his life. It was up to Mario to see if he could warn them.

---------------------------------

"Hey, guys, I got an email from someone!" Link cried as he logged onto the computer in the lounge. Young Link jumped onto his lap and Zelda stood beside Link. "From..._Mario?"_

That was a bit loud. Luigi stopped playing _MarioKart,_ not caring he was now 8th place on the last lap on Rainbow Road on 150cc, Pikachu stopped teaching Pichu how to not shock himself when attacking, the rest of the Smashers stopped whatever they were doing.

"It says 'Mario here! Not Metaknight. Help! Metaknight's ship Halberd. Come quick. He's going to take someone. Probably Link or Zelda, he said..'." Link paused. "Right. That's _it._"

Link grabbed his sword from the sofa, opened the front door and slammed it shut. Young Link stared after his brother, and he turned to talk to Zelda...but she was gone.


	12. One Last Left

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **So I made this chapter while listening to AC/DCs Hell's Bells, and I love AC/DC, so this chapter will be Link's journey to see if he can find the Halberd, or whatever it's called. Review please! I've been up all night writing chapters! But I've enjoyed it, so whatever. Meanwhile, Young Link investigates The Case Of The Missing Zelda. Move over, Sherlock Holmes, here he comes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link breathed in the scent of cut grass as he impatiently waited for his horse Epona to come along. He faintly heard the clatter of horse hooves, and sighed as Epona rushed up to Link, sniffing him to see if he had any treats for her. Link mounted onto her.

"Come on, girl, we need to find Mario," Link said. Why had nobody tried to rescue him sooner? They were all acting like nothing had happened, but Link suddenly began to realise why they didn't go. Had Metaknight possessed them so nobody could rescue Mario? That must have been it. Sighing, he rode on.

Maybe finding Mario would be harder than he thought. Looking up into the sky, he saw a huge, purplish-black thing in the sky. _Halberd._

"That's it!" Link cried. He just had to find a way how to get UP there...but Young Link could. _How did he do it?_, he thought.

----------------------------------

Young Link rushed up to Zelda's room, and immediately thought,_ Where is she?_ Zelda wasn't the type to run off suddenly. Opening the door to the room, he looked out the window and saw not the view and the sound of the chopping waves of the sea below, but a purplish-black..._thing. _Whatever it was, Young Link wanted to find out. It was so close to the building it was almost walkable over. Just to be safe, Young Link climbed out onto the window pane, held on tight and jumped over, landing right in a large square hole. He screamed, even he knew nobody could hear him.

CLANG.

He had hit his head on the metal, and with the pain, he clutched his head. All could be heard was a THUD suddenly, as he landed on soft ground.

"Oh, finally, thank-a God!" a familiar Italian voice cried.

"M-Mario?" Young Link asked, whirling his head around. Mario grinned his familiar goofy grin. "It's you! Are you alright?"

"Yup-a, but not really. We need-a to get outta here...oh, crap. Quick-a, hide!" Mario explained, moving his head to signify that Metaknight was coming back. Young Link darted under a counter, just as Metaknight came back into view.

"Who were you talking to?" Metaknight questioned.

"Myself-a," Mario replied instantly. "I do-a that a lot."

Metaknight stared at him, not believing Mario. He reached out to press a large green button, then a blue one, then finally, a red. A camera appeared, showing the lives of the Smashers, what they were doing at that moment. A huge gust of wind was heard, and before their eyes Zelda was chained to the wall, along with more of the Smashers - Luigi, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Falco, Popo, Nana...all of them, except for one. Young Link counted and tried to remember everyone. He gasped at who was last.

His older brother. He was the one who had been sent the "something" Kirby was on about. He was going to kill Link!


	13. The Rescue And The Party

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **So Link's the last one left, and he doesn't even know it. So Metaknight manages to...well, you'll find out. What a suspense, eh? Who would've thought...oh, never mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, _one_ last try and we'll get it this time," Link said to Epona. They had discovered a trampoline in the middle of an abandoned garden, right under Metaknight's ship. Link jumped and jumped, as high as he could possibly go, and his hands scrambled onto the edge of the ship. He sighed of relief.

"Let's go find them.." he said to himself. He carefully treaded along the roof of the ship, and when he got to the front, he gasped. There, lying before the large square hole, was Young Link's sword! He took the sword and jumped down the hole, hopefully going to find his little brother.

THUD.

"Urgh..." Link groaned, as he suddenly landed. He felt a terrible pain in his side, and scrambled to get his shirt up to see what it was - Young Link's sword had stabbed his side. Trying his best to ignore it, he looked up and saw his fellow Smashers chained to the wall, and luckily, Metaknight was not there.

"Link! Link's here!" Pikachu cried. "Yay!"

"Yippee!" Mario cried, in a high-pitched voice. "I knew-a you'd come for us!"

Link started on Mario's chains and found it was incredibly easy to open them, thinking Metaknight was incredibly stupid. He had unlocked most of the Smashers when he unlocked Zelda who hugged him, sobbing.

"Hey, hey, Zelda, what's the matter? It's alright, now. You're with us. Nobody's going to hurt you..." Link said, kissing the tip of her head.

"Link, he hurt me, really bad...and he kept on doing it, he was stabbing me in the leg...he said he would do it again..." Zelda sobbed, showing a long, thin, red scar and blood-soaked, snaking down her left leg. Mario was drawn to her, his eyes literally with love hearts in them, but it was just his way.

Link held her tight. "Me and Mario will kick their asses! Right, Mario?"

Mario shuffled nervously. "Uh, Link...I don't think-a I can kick-a so much as a dead fly-a...right now..." His face lightnened up. "But for-a Zelda, anything-a is possible."

Zelda ran over to Mario and threw her arms around him, thankful that she had so many people who cared for her extremely, Mario being one of them. Mario, who looked quite proud, put a hand on his hip and his other hand in the air, in a pose he thought was making him great.

"I agree with Mario!" a little voice piped up. Link turned round and saw his little brother standing there, a huge smile from ear-to-ear on his face. Link smiled and bent down to hug him.

"He's so mature, I sometimes forget he's just a little boy," Zelda said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm not a little boy!" Young Link cried, but he didn't take it as an insult. He smiled even wider, if that was possible. "I'm a Smasher! Just like you guys!"

A clock in Metaknight's ship chimed eleven times, to signify it was almost midnight. The Smashers stared at it, but secretly Young Link opened a small window, just big enough for all of them to fit through (not all at the same time).

"Hey, guys, look at this! We can escape here!" The Smashers went out the window, while Kirby took each of them on the roof, and carried them back to Smash Mansion. When Kirby was carrying Link, they had a very short talk.

"Hey, Kirby, are you sure you aren't tired?" Link called up to him.

"Nope!" Kirby cried back. "Your safety is paramount."

"But, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for the way I've been."

"Hey, no problem!" Kirby beamed.

Link knew that didn't make any sense, but he knew Kirby was making a joke, and most of Kirby's jokes were so unfunny that they were hilarious.

Once they were all back, Link and Zelda joined hands while in the garden, having a welcome back party. Everybody in the crew was invited, and could stay as long as they wanted, just so long as they didn't get drunk, which Mario was already. Zelda took Link to a private little corner of the garden, where she rested her head against his chest.

"Link..I-I...I'm so sorry...for everything..." Zelda murmured. "Everything..I've caused..."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Link replied. "At least, we're all back."

Link noticed the rest of the Smashers had crowded round in a big circle.

"Link, come over here! Hey-a, Zelda, this thing-a is for you, so no-a listening, OK?"

Zelda laughed and covered her ears. Link stepped into the circle.

"It's Zelda's birthday in, like, half an hour, since it's nearly midnight." Samus whispered. "'Cause her birthday's near Christmas?"

Link had forgotten all about that. He suddenly felt ashamed, that he didn't even remember his wife-to-be's birthday, but he remembered Christmas. He hung his head.

"So, guess what. The mall's still open." Princess Peach explained. What did Link care if the mall was open? Just so Peach could shop for more make-up and high school comedy DVDs?

"Come on, guys! _Shopping_ time!" Kirby cried in a girly voice.


	14. Love Was When I Loved You

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **Kirby's last line, means it's Christmas time! Now, me, I love Christmas stuff! And Link gives something very special for Zelda's upcoming birthday...what CAN it be? YoungLinkxNana introduced here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Smashers rushed through the empty but still open mall, running around stores for Christmas presents. They had managed to survive another ten minutes of Mario's atrocious driving, and it was still useless even when it was Metaknight posing as Mario. So far, Link had bought the whole series of _MarioKart _for Mario, a special power for Luigi, the best make-up for Peach, spike polisher for Bowser, a colour-changer for Yoshi, more power for Ganondorf that wore off eventually, a new F-Zero racer for Captain Falcon, a bunch of broken robots for Dr.Mario to fix, psychic power for Ness...the list went on and on. Link hoped that Kirby wouldn't get hair-dye for him again, and he had to walk around for six months with bright purple hair.

"Hey, hey, Link, you seen my felt-tip?" Young Link asked his older brother.

"No! No, I've never seen your felt-tip. I've only ever seen you naked once. And I had to go to therapy for six _years._ I have to close my eyes whenever I go past the butcher's window. I went into a coma..." Link sighed. "I will never eat tripe again."

Young Link stared at his older brother like he was totally and utterly insane. He went across the mall to get to GameStation, going to pick up a new copy of _Super Smash Bros. Melee _for Kirby, as he played his so much the disc was worn right down and it wouldn't fit in the GameCube slot. He went round the second aisle to see if he could find the latest Mario game for Mario, as he relied on everyone else to find them for him, because Mario was so busy. Picking up a copy of _Super Mario Galaxy,_ he wondered. What would come after their _Melee_ series of their work? They had done the original, and _Melee_ had finished. Rumours said that there was going to be a _Brawl,_ but Link wouldn't believe it until he saw it. He saw Kirby trying to reach up for a game he saw that was probably for Pikachu.

"Oh, hi, Link," Kirby cried. "Don't look, I have your present! And it's cool!"

"Not hair-dye, I presume?" Link laughed.

"No!" Kirby laughed with him. "That was a _dare._ I SAID bright purple hair would suit you! But anyway, what do you think we'll do next? They say there's going to be a _Brawl._"

"Maybe," Link replied, looking at the ceiling. "But we better get back. We probably got more than sixty presents to wrap this time..."

Kirby smiled at him, and the two met the rest of the Smashers at the entrance. After ten more minutes of Mario's terrible, bad, and worst driving ever, the crew bundled out the car with their filled to the brim plastic bags. Link slammed open his door and gasped at what he saw.

"You took away my captures..." a menacing and ominous, dark voice said. _Metaknight!_

"This has gone FAR ENOUGH!!!" Link blasted at Metaknight. "You almost killed my little brother!!"

He drew his sword and yelled a triumphant battle cry as he lunged at Metaknight.

FLASH. A huge flash of deep blue circled Link's eyes.

Link felt himself hurl backwards, knocking against the bathroom door which was right across from Link's, his head banged violently, but he remained conscious.Blood poured from the stab he had in his side from Young Link's sword from Metaknight, as the sword was back into his side again.

"Ze--ZELDA!" he managed to cry out. "I think...I think I'm dying..."

With that, he blacked out.

-------------------------------------

"Link?" Zelda called quietly, after she heard his voice. "Are you..." She screamed when she saw the man she loved sprawled out against the bathroom door, blood-soaked, his eyes closed and mouth dribbling blood. When she saw the small sword in Link's side, she closed her eyes with disgust as she lifted his shirt up, to slowly pull the sword out. Recognising it...as Young Link's.

She didn't burst into floods of tears, which someone might have normally done. She sat very quiet, very still and very pale. How could Young Link have done such a thing? Then suddenly, Zelda gave out a scream, a blood-curdling scream, and she realised she had lost him forever. She threw her arms round Link and cried hard. If tears could bring him back, he'd be alive.

"Zelda?" Mario said, running up the stairs. "Are you OK-a?"

He paused when he saw Zelda crying into Link.

"What...what..." Mario's voice trailed off. He turned round to face the stairs. "GUYS! GUYS! GET UP HERE, RIGHT-A NOW!!!"

The Smashers obeyed Mario and rushed up the stairs, almost knocking him over. They gasped, at the same time, when Zelda picked the sword up, covered in blood. They turned to Young Link, who burst into tears and ran out Smash Mansion.


	15. I Know You Didn't Do It

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **So, Link has gone. And Young Link has been accused of it! By the end of his chapter, Young Link has cleared his name and proved his innocence...and the couple of next chapters focus on Zelda's love for Link.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Link ran through the Smash Mansion back garden, not caring that it was almost 2AM. Tears flowed from his eyes. How _dare_ they accuse him of murdering his brother? How _dare_ they? Young Link couldn't trust anybody anymore. Nothing meant anything to him, except his brother. He loved him, so why did he have to go? _Why?_ Now they could never do _Brawl_ together. Link would never laugh, or cry, or smile, or hug Zelda anymore...

Young Link stopped supporting himself with his ledges and leaned back against a hedge. He heard footsteps. Well, he didn't care. Whoever it was, they probably just wanted to yell at him more.

"Hey," a voice said. A _female_ one. Young Link could just make out that it was Nana. "I believe you...I know you didn't do it..."

Nana sat down beside him and put her arm round him. If she looked at him closely, she would have seen that he was blushing horribly.

"Link believed in you. He knew that you would be the last of everyone in the universe to kill him, beating Zelda. He'll be watching on us right now." Nana's eyes lightened up. "Hey! I just had an idea! What if it was _Metaknight?"_

Young Link considered. It COULD have been Metaknight. Young Link had heard something in his older brother's room, and Young Link's sword WAS missing! And it was HIS sword that stabbed Link! It all slotted into place. It had to be Metaknight. It just had to. He just needed PROOF.

But wait! Dr. Mario had a machine that could detect who last held an object! And Young Link hadn't touched his sword after Link died. Dr. Mario could help him!

Young Link grabbed Nana's hand, rushed back into the house and thundered down the stairs to Dr. Mario's laboratory.

"Hey, Link-a," Dr. Mario greeted him. "Really sorry to hear-a about your brother's-a death."

Young Link nodded. "Well, the thing is, I didn't do it. I need you to use that machine thing that detects who has held an object last. Can you scan my sword for me? The one that..."

"Yeah, I see-a what you mean, let me go get it-a," Dr. Mario agreed. He put his hands through special gloves. "You need-a these so the machine-a won't say you-a held it last,"

Within two minutes, Dr. Mario had recieved the sword from Link's body, which only Mario had the courage to put in his room, on his bed, so it looked like he was sleeping. Young Link was dangerously close to bursting into tears, and seeing his older brother's body proved _fatal_ for crying.

Dr. Mario rigged up his special portable machine and carefully placed Young Link's blood-stained sword under the flashing green light. The computer screen flashed dark green, with hundreds of numbers and letters and symbols on the screen rapidly flying by, until boxes appeared with writing and diagrams in them.

_"The last holder of this object was Metaknight. Used for murder."_ The machine buzzed out. "_The victim has not yet died."_

What did THAT mean? _The victim has not yet died._ Did that mean that Link was still alive? How could he be, with his lifeless eyes, and pale, cold skin? Maybe there was a mistake. But Young Link had to be hopeful. He rushed back up the stairs and ran to Zelda.

"ZeldaguesswhatLink'snotdeadDrMariofoundoutforusthatMetaknightwasthelasttoholdmyswordsoitwasn'tmeitwashimandI'msosorryforeverythingand..." Young Link said all in one breath.

"What? Link's not dead? And Metaknight killed him? Oh, Link, I'm so _sorry..._I just KNEW it wasn't you!"


	16. We'll Always Go On

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **So, Link hasn't died! But he's close to death...and when he supposedly returns from the dead (I had you hooked, right?) Mario and Peach's romance seems to be growing after Wario insults her. Normal life is finally back...or is it? Link and Zelda find out something that could ruin their relationship forever...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wario watched her leave and a small smirk placed itself firmly on his face. Peach was the first woman, besides Daisy, to ever stand up to him and he doubted that she would come to mock him. Even he knew her better than that.

After leaving the house, Peach scuttled to Mario and the outside world as quickly as possible. She wanted to find Mario and hoped to seek comfort in his arms.

Mario shuffled about outside, kicking a pile of muddy leaves over the grass. Puddles of rain were scattered everywhere. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted to hear his laugh and see his smile and hear his voice again, he wanted them to hang out and he wanted to hear Link's stupid joke about high school girls. Mario's mind was filled with memories of him and Link, when he first met him, their first battle, Link singing a stupid song...

Here and there, Mario could see eighty million things that reminded him of Link. His eyes looked at the back of Smash Mansion, seeing lights on, even Link's. It must have been Young Link seeing if he could do something to bring back his older brother. Mario admired Young Link's courage.

Then his eyes strayed to Zelda's room, where he saw her beautiful silhouette stretching and seemingly getting undressed. No..no _way. _Mario...he couldn't be falling for _Zelda,_ could he? But even though Link was dead, she still belonged to him. Zelda would always seek help from Mario if Link couldn't give her any. No, they were just friends. Mario had Peach, and that was good enough for him.

"Mario!" he heard a familiar voice cry. It was Peach, running over to him! Mario turned round and stared, as if his thoughts had made Peach appear.

"Peach?" he said, as Peach threw her arms round him. "What's wrong?" He could actually talk now, without so much of an Italian accent, for Young Link had gradually taught him.

"Didn't you hear Wa-Wario?" Peach choked out as she sobbed into him. "He...he said I was a stroppy little madam with a temper to boot, and I was a vain, uptight, stupid little--"

"WHAT??" Mario cried. He knew Wario wasn't bad, he was just a bit crazy but this was a bit much for him - and Peach. Mario had always disliked Wario, but now he _hated_ him. Nobody insulted someone Mario cared about and lived. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"No! No..." Peach cried. "That'll just make it worse! But it doesn't matter, anyway. I just thought...I should tell you. Don't get so worried, please, Mario."

Mario sighed. Peach was right, and he was wrong. Maybe he was overreacting a little bit. He gave her a hug, and her head leaned against his chest.

"I can't believe it..._Link..."_ Peach sighed. Oh no, thought Mario. Peach had managed to steer the conversation to Link. "And he proposed to Zelda, as well. Did you know that?"

Mario did know that, as a matter of fact. Nobody seemed to know, but he escaped from Metaknight at the time of the Smash Anniversary Dance and hid in a corner to watch. He couldn't bear the hullabaloo if people saw him. He _let_ Metaknight take his form, voice and personality. He felt like he had let down Link somehow. Metaknight wasn't just a villain, he was a murderer.

"Come on, let's go inside...it's dark..." Mario murmured.

"Wait, Mario, just for two minutes..." Peach said, dragging Mario to her and kissing him, properly. Soon him and Peach were locked in a passionate embrace.

----------------------------------------

Link's eyes sprang open suddenly. He looked around, knowing he was back in his bedroom. He got up, slowly but surely and made his way out the room. He actually felt the colour returning to his skin and eyes. Luigi strutted out his room, whistling and jingling money in his hand.

"AHHH!" Luigi screamed when he saw Link. "HEY, GUYS!"

The whole Smash crew thundered up the stairs, and were finally silent when they saw Link.

"Well...I'm back..." Link said.

Zelda sped up to her beloved and threw herself at him, sobbing into him with happiness and trying to say something.

"Well, well, everyone loves sweet reunions, right?" a voice said, but everybody knew that was not from any of the Smashers. The crew shuffled, to reveal a small blonde girl standing at the stairs, wearing a strapless red and white checkered dress.

"Who are you?" Link asked, too creeped out to ask anything more. Mario and Peach had eventually entered the house. They said nothing.

"I'm your daughter." the little girl replied, and everybody gasped, then continued to be silent.


	17. I Know I Am Yours

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **It's not Link that's in mortal danger of death in this one, instead (I'm supposed to give this away...you'll know anyway, it's so obvious. And it's not Mario.) of him, it's...Zelda! That's right, a new villain is back (but shortly killed)! And Mario punches the guy who's doing Link and Zelda's wedding so they can get married faster, so Mario can do it himself. Wow. We never knew he had it in him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Smash crew were in shock. Since _when_ had Link and Zelda have a daughter? The little girl shuffled nervously, until Mario stepped forward, with a trademark cheerful grin on his face.

"How old are you?" Mario asked. "And what's your name?"

Link couldn't help thinking that he should have asked her name first.

The girl held up five fingers, then closed one of them over. "My name is Kelsey."

"You're four and a half!" Peach squealed, and turned to a gawping Link and Zelda. "Well, don't just stand there looking gormless, Link! Say something!"

Link wanted to say _What's a gorm, Peach? And how come I haven't got one?_ or ask his so-called daughter _How did you find us?_ The second choice seemed a bit safer.

"How did you find us?" Link asked, using his hand to search for Zelda's, not looking at her. Kelsey blushed.

"I saw him," Kelsey explained, pointing to Mario. "I saw him years ago, when I was just a baby. I had foster parents, but they didn't want me. They wouldn't tell me what you did, but they said they couldn't cope, but you wanted to be with me so much. I know I'm your daughter, I _know_ I am. I haven't got anywhere else to go. I don't have any relatives...it's like I'm totally alone..."

Mario put his arm around the little girl. "Shouldn't we ask Dr. Mario, just to really really make sure she IS your daughter?"

The Smash Crew nodded, and started to advance towards the basement. "Not ALL of us!!!! Just me and Link and Zelda and Kelsey!"

Mario, Link, Zelda and Kelsey set off, hand in hand, down to the basement to find Dr. Mario. Link was still very confused, but Zelda was overjoyed at the fact that she had got what she'd always wanted, even when she was just a little girl. She'd tell her friends "I want a daughter, not a son." and now it was real. Dr. Mario opened the door and lead them to his laboratory, which seemed to fascinate Kelsey.

"Hi, Doctor. We have a little girl called Kelsey who claims she's Link and Zelda's daughter. We just need to really really make sure."

"Sure thing-a." Dr. Mario said. He picked Kelsey up and laid her on a table. "Now, how old-a are you?"

"Four and a half..." Kelsey said, astonished at why Dr. Mario was Italian. "What are you going to do?"

"It's just-a a real simple test-a. I put this thing-a on you and it-a all flashes up on this-a computer. Relax!" Dr. Mario explained, laying a stethoscope-like thing on Kelsey's head and typing something incredibly long on his computer. Boxes and diagrams flashed up with Kelsey's picture.

"See, it says _there._" Mario said, pointing to a small bit of writing. "It says _Parents: Warrior Link and Princess Zelda."_ And I don't know any other Links or Zeldas, so it looks like Kelsey's your daughter."

Dr. Mario removed the stethoscope thing and lead them to the exit.

"Thanks, Doc." Link said, _still_ too shocked to find out. Dr. Mario slammed the basement door shut. Link flumped down on the sofa. "I need a _drink."_

"Yeah, we all do! This calls for a celebration! Kelsey, we're like a giant family here. So it looks like we have a new addition! Come on down, guys!" Mario called up the stairs.

-----------------------------

After a party of laughs, drinks and tears (of happiness, mind you), Link went outside into the large garden to cool off. Having so much vodka really wasn't doing him any good.

"It's Christmas Eve.." Link muttered. "I haven't even started getting my presents for them ready. I haven't got Kelsey anything. Great."

"You don't have to..." a little voice said. A _female_ one. It was Kelsey, standing behind Link. She sat down next to him, with a sad look on her face. Link put his arm round his daughter.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Kelsey?" Link asked.

"Think of all the stuff I'm going to cause. I'm not a Smasher so I won't know anything and I've seen those tournaments on TV and I've always wanted to be in that...now my dream could come true. Could you teach me?"

"My little brother learned when he was seven. So the earlier, the better. We can teach you, Kelsey. I mean, not like other fathers. One baseball game isn't going to make up for four years of neglect, huh?"

Kelsey laughed at that.


	18. Link and Zelda MARRIAGE!

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **I'm so sorry that I keep saying things in the summary that never happen, but I have so many ideas for this mad story that I can't do it. I just HAD to make Link and Zelda have a child, to pull another amazing twist...now don'tcha think so? Link and Zelda definetely get married here...in fact, that's this chapter! (I put 'blah blah blah' in when the vicar talks because he's so boring, and I've never been to a wedding so I don't know what they say and if they ask the man first or whatever but I get an idea. Hope you do too...) And I just had to add the woman who talks to Mario in, since I had a flashback of _Little Britain_ and thought of Bubbles DeVere. Except this girl isn't fat. Or a man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey scattered confetti down the aisle, skipping down to her soon-to-be newlywed parents. Young Link was the best man and he looked very cute in his suit that was two sizes too big for him, while Mario was the second best man, sitting down and looking incredibly bored, occasionally looking at his watch.

"And you may live blah blah blah..." the vicar droned on. Even Link and Zelda were starting to get a bit bored. Luigi was secretly listening to AC/DC in his mp3 player, which everybody could hear but nobody mentioned.

"Blah blah blahdeblah cherish blah blah blah..." the vicar warbled on.

Mario had had enough. He stood up and punched the vicar right in the face, giving him a heavy nosebleed. But that was the least of his problems since he'd been knocked unconscious. A snigger ran through the crowd, then exploded into full-blown hilarity. Mario cleared his throat and tore off his suit to reveal a poncy white dress, the same the vicar was wearing.

"Now _that's_ finally over with, shall we get onto the good bit...like, NOW?" Mario said. "Yah, I thought so. Kelsey, you got the rings? Good. Now, you, Missy!" Mario said, pointing to Zelda, who was giggling profusely. Mario began talking in a terrible Texan accent. "Do ya take this Mister Link to be yer lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Zelda said, not caring what Mario was on about and trying to turn it into a shotgun wedding.

"Who are you calling _Mister_?" Link said, pointing to Mario.

"SHUT UP! Let's just get it over with." Mario snapped with playful anger. He began to do a singsong voice. "Do you take Zelda to be your lawful wedded wife and if you say "I do" you're an IDIOT."

"I do," Link said. "So does that mean I'm an idiot?"

"YES! IT BLOODY WELL DOES!" Mario screamed. "Hardehar, just kidding. I now pronounce you man and woman. You can kiss the bride now."

Nobody objected to the fact that it was "man and wife" and not "man and woman" and Mario had done it all wrong, but Link and Zelda were married and the crowd was roaring with laughter and that was all that mattered.

"Best! Wedding! Ever!" Mario said in the back room, where the Smashers had gathered. He tore off his white dress thing to reveal his trademark plumber suit.

An extremely beautiful woman that wasn't Zelda walked into the room, looking at Mario with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, darlings, best wedding ever." she said. "You two were destined to meet." She gestured to Link and Zelda. She reached down and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room. Mario blushed and flashed a goofy smile. Thank God for him Peach wasn't in the room.

"Fresh!" C. Falcon cried.

"What the hell kind of comment is that? He didn't say anything to deserve that." Young Link sarcastically cried. "You're the kind of guy who's just whiffed his way down the _bar skank ladder."_ He folded his arms and faked a big pout. Mario was still horrendously red.


	19. Zelda's Deadly Secret

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **This is NOT the last chapter, HOORAY! Zelda has a surprise for Link. Ooh...this ought to be good. Pass the popcorn, please...(sorry for being such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. trust me.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see, then," Kirby said, pulling down his chart in front of the TV. "Mario loves Peach," He drew a line connecting Mario and Peach's names. "Link loves Zelda, obviously." He drew another line to Link and Zelda. "Young Link loves Nana."

Link grinned, seemingly unfazed, at Kirby. He felt sorry at how he had been mean to him in the past, but then thought about all the funny times they'd had. Kirby would cheer Link up when he was down.

"Link," Mario said, peeking out from above the stairs. "Uh, didn't wanna tell ya this. Zelda's in the bathroom, and she's been in there for ages. And I can hear sick noises." He shuddered. "It's the morning. Why am I still up?"

Mario trudged back upstairs, yawning. It was really only 10 in the morning. He felt concerned. Zelda was fine the night before. Wait..._what_ had they done in bed again? Sleep, yes, he knew that.

Then it all came back to him. He had instantly fell asleep last night. So much vodka wasn't good for him. And Zelda spent forever talking on and on to Peach. So, yes, he was safe.

_But wait!_

What had they done way back? Nine months ago? Way back at Hyrule Temple? Oh boy, he was in trouble. They'd kissed. And Link had heard some weirdo rumour from Mario that girls can get pregnant by kissing. No, that wasn't true. Link believed that you only got pregnant if you kissed a girl with someone watching. _And Young Link had watched them._

He'd heard all about them from Peach. Morning sickness and looking pale. And getting big. Zelda did look bigger at their wedding. Link hadn't noticed. And she was awful pale for the last eight months.

"ZELDA!" Link yelled, running up the stairs. Zelda came out the bathroom, looking slightly green.

"Link? Is something the matter?" Zelda asked. "Wait, I have to tell you something. I'm--"

Zelda was cut off by Luigi screaming swear words at Mario.

"What?" Link asked when Luigi stopped.

"I'm--" Once again, they were interrupted.

"LUIGI! SHUT IT!" Link yelled.

"Link, I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father! I'm going to tell Kelsey."

------------------------------------

"You were carrying a baby all along and Daddy didn't know? You're good at keeping secrets!" Kelsey exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, he was a bit surprised. But we're a family, Kelsey, we love each other and we have to tell the truth. So...I kept the secret up until today when he caught me being sick. It's normal when you're pregnant."

"Ooh, you got him right there, sista," Peach said to Zelda, who was lying on the sofa. Luigi was playing _Pokemon_ for a change, and stuck his tongue out in concentration, until he yelled and threw his GameBoy at the wall.

Zelda didn't reply. She had gone silent, and pale. A hand suddenly gripped her stomach, as she began to take deep breaths.

"Zelda?" Luigi asked. Zelda began shaking violently.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked. "Calm down, Zel! I'll go get Link!"

Peach rushed up the stairs, screaming for Link, who almost fell down the stairs thanks to Peach. He knew instantly what was going on when he saw his wife. It was coming, his new life was coming.


	20. The Birth Of Alyssa

**The Melee Chronicles**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **Phew! Almost finished! Zelda gives birth, fools. That's not all in this chapter, that's why it's SHORT!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's hand felt like it would explode from Zelda's iron grip, she shrieked his name at odd times. That was why they were together, why they kissed...

Why Zelda was pregnant.

She screamed again, it was the sound Link loathed the most. Zelda in pain. But it was normal, he told himself. Absolutely normal.

A few minutes (which seemed like years) the nurses gathered around a tiny, pink, wailing baby.

"It's a girl!"

The nurses cleaned her up, wrapped her in the standard pink blankets...and she stopped screaming! _Me and Zelda. Parents. Dear God. Who would have thought it? Not even Kirby._

The little girl yawned as she was handed to Link, and closed her bright blue eyes that were just like Link's. A little tuft of blonde hair stuck up from her head.

"She has my eyes," Link said proudly.

"And my hair," Zelda replied. "What's her name?"

"Alyssa," Link replied automatically, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Now that's a pretty name," Zelda laughs quietly. Link held Alyssa silently in his arms.

_She's ours, she's mine. We're going to do our best for her. I can't wait for goofy smiles and tantrums and not just fingerpainting, Entire Body Painting..._

_She'll discover how to walk and talk._

_She'll watch us laugh._

_She'll cry. A lot._

_She'll say her first words._

_She'll rebel against me._

_She might even hate me one day._

_She might love a guy named Jake. Or David._

_She'll probably recieve a sibling._

_But maybe not a cousin._

_I love her...yet she's only ten minutes old. We'll all love her, she'll have a giant family, even if they're not blood related. Friends are the perfect substitute for family. We'll love her before she knows anything, before she's experienced anything...before she even knows she's Alyssa._


	21. Final Rush

**Final Chapter**

IT'S HERE!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!! :D

--

"HIIIIIII!!" Kirby screamed when Link and Zelda entered Smash Mansion with the new arrival. Kelsey looked up from playing with Mario and Luigi, and smiled at the bundle in Zelda's arms.

"Shut up, Kirby...I'll go put her upstairs, I'll be watching over her.." Link said, taking Alyssa and walking upstairs.

"Why didn't they keep you in hospital?" Peach asked. "They keep you in for 24 hours, don't they?"

"I don't know," Zelda replied, shrugging.

"I really think they should have. You're awful pale and you look weepy."

"You always get that after having a baby. Mother told me," Zelda said, smiling to try and cheer Peach up. "Anyway, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."

"Hey, hey, wait!" Kirby cried, grabbing everyone's attention. "There's going to be a new arrival!"

"You're pregnant too?!" Mario screamed in horror.

"No! I mean...Sonic The Hedgehog is coming to town!"


End file.
